halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Plagarism on other wikis
So recently, I decided to expand my fan-fiction, and to become an editor on the Dead Space Fanon Wiki. I became one of the few regular editors and everything was cool. Then I discovered that Nanosoldier had also maintained a presence on that wiki. What I wasn't expecting to see was his Dead Space: Reintegration RP. It soon became clear to me that he was copying the format that I used on Gaining Faith. What I wasn't expecting from such an esteemed editor, however, was the manner in which he copied and pasted the entire page, including my paragraphs exactly. Everything is worded the same, and he didn't even bother to cover it up! he even copied my Lossing Hope invitation! They say imitation is one form of flattery, but he crossed the line. Another thing is (and I'm not blaming these two, but), it has become clear to me that Subtank has had knowledge of this, and Auguststorm1945 may very well have too. What should I do. It's fairly old and abandoned, so I am considering taking the liberty of deleting it myself. I wouldn't consider doing so, however, without bringing his scams to light here, first. Write what you will below. Can any of the more experienced editors here give me advice on how to handle this? PikapiSigMini|19:14, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- You could make a case that there needs to be attribution for the copied material or it's in violation of the Creative Commons agreement. --Dragonclaws(talk) 02:27, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Since you're talking about here, I guess I will too. Your decision to act has put me in an unfortunate position: do I applaud your vandalism of a contributor's article based on a policy that doesn't actually exist, thus setting a precedent permitting vandalism? Or do I revert your vandalism, temporarily ban you for it, and set a precedent for allowing plagiarism? I don't appreciate you putting me in this position. Auguststorm1945 21:45, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Indeed. I don't really condone that act as well. Rather than just edit the thing, couldn't you have just gone the nice way and just message him on both wikis and done this privately? Other than make a huge public announcement? You only gave him 1 day to respond. And seeing that its Christmas at the moment and a lot of the people are celebrating, getting a reply ASAP isn't likely. I'm sure that the two of you could've resolved this peacefully. And we apologize for not having any official policies, I just haven't had the time to go about creating it. I do have other matters to attend to. "It's not vandalism when you leave a nice message at the top of the page." So, if myself, or Nanosoldier, or any other user excised huge sections of any of your pages on either wiki, but left a polite and thoughtful message at the top of the page, then - according to you - it wouldn't count as vandalism? I'm not sure what to make of that. And as for your intentions, I have no idea what they are; you never bothered to directly contact any of Dead Space Fanon Wiki's administrators. Auguststorm1945 02:33, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Per above. Instead of doing that, you proceeded to make a Forum about it on another site, aka Halo Fanon. :Pikapi, you're complaining about a user on this wiki that has possibly acted improperly on another wiki. I'm inclined to say that its out of our jurisdiction to act; and falls more in August's ballpark than ours. Sorry August - but it seems to be your show; not ours. :-[[User:Leo Fox|'Leo Fox']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/a/a9/Leo_Fox_icon.png (My bark is probably bigger than my bite) 02:21, December 28, 2011 (UTC)